Meechum and the Underwoods
by allconsuming
Summary: When Meechum stays late and shares a wine, the whole world turns on its head. (explicit sexual content m/f m/m)


Meechum didn't expect it and certainly had no idea how to respond to it when Francis lent in and kissed him. His lips were soft, warm and earthy from the red he'd been drinking. The dull ache in his hand from the glass cut throbbed as he let Francis in, his tongue across his teeth, down his throat. He brought his other hand up to Francis' waist, pulling him ever so slightly closer. What the fuck is happening just kept going over and over in his head. Francis pulled back, kissing his cheeks, down his neck, onto his earlobes. Holy crap, Meechum thought as he started to ache. Somewhere in there he realised Claire was still holding his injured hand and had bandaged it firmly. She was kissing his fingers, bringing his hand to her face and letting his fingers gently caress her cheekbones. She guided his hand down to her chest, inside her blouse, over her breast. Meechum was fairly certain he was going to pass out.

"Upstairs," Francis whispered firmly into his ear. Claire led the way, letting her skirt fall on the landing, her blouse as they reached the second floor and her heels as they entered the bedroom. The lights were low as she turned to Meechum, kissed him deeply and started to undress him, first his tie then one button slowly after the other. Francis held his gaze over Claire shoulder as he too lost his tie and ditched his suit.

Regardless of what Meechum thought about this development his body now gave him away, his cock aching to be free and in someone's hand, mouth or body. Clair rubbed her hand against him through his pants and for a moment he thought he'd lose his load instantly. He gasped, drew back a little and clocked the wry smile on Claire's face.

Francis was down to boxers and his white tee when he was back by Meechum's side. He gently pushed him down onto the bed and lent over him to unbuckle his pants. Suddenly Meechum was nervous. He'd never kissed a man until tonight let alone anything more. Francis put his legs on either side of Meechum's, straddling him, then leaned in, their hard cocks pressing against each other. "You have nothing to worry about," Francis said, "we're going to take it nice and slow". With that he kissed him again, deep and long, moving onto his neck, small hard bites interspersed with soft, wet kisses, then back to his mouth. Meechum was so conflicted about feeling another man's cock so close to his, let alone a hard one but his body was hard in overdrive of his brain. Claire was lying beside him, her head propped up on her arm, running her hand up and down the side of his abdomen, down his arm and back again. He locked eyes with her and instead of the steely resolve he normally saw there was a softness, a passion even. She lent across and as Francis moved his mouth to Meechum's chest she kissed him gently on the mouth, on his eyelids, his cheeks and his mouth, her hand in Francis's hair. Meechum brought his injured hand up and pulled Claire to him just as Francis bit down softly on his nipple. Finally Meechum let out a groan. Not that there ever had been but he knew now there was no turning back.

He tried uselessly to undo her bra one-handed, she chuckled softly as she did it in one light move. Oh sweet mercy her breasts were all he had ever imagined. Small, upright, nipples pink and so perfectly erect. He pulled her back to him and took one breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking, softly biting. He could hear her breathing grow rapid as he realised Francis had his hand on his cock. "No," Meechum said, "you're gonna make me cum, I don't want to cum yet." Francis laughed and moved up in line with Claire and Meechum, "maybe a ladies first rule needs to come into play," and with that he and Meechum were either side of Claire, kissing and caressing her, both suckling as she gently mewed in pleasure.

Still stunned at this whole reality Meechum moved down Claire, kissing and licking her stomach, circling her belly button, caressing the concave between her hips bones. Oh how he'd imagined this, on his own, at home, in the shower where he'd relieve himself of his desire every night. Should he ask permission to do this? Fuck it, down he went. She rocked her hips to help him get her undies off, as he saw she was hairless, her innerfolds jutting outside her mound he thought he was going to spontaneously cum.

He spread her legs slightly and licked up either side of her vagina, kissing her thighs, trailing his tongue along her muscles. He leant in to smell her, letting his hot breath brush over her. He could hear a soft moan escape. He steeled himself for a moment then let his tongue gently sweep over her mound. She jolted and her head came up off the bed with a moan before he did it again, letting his tongue go a little deeper. Francis looked at him with the most sanguine of smiles, holding his gaze as Meechum went down on his wife. Meechum let his tongue explore everything, every fold, every opening, her clitoris. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to do this forever as he drove his tongue up inside her. He'd move over her clitoris and suck as his fingers were inside her, rubbing her to near climax. He moved downwards, letting his tongue sweep over her arsehole causing her to cry out in shock and pleasure. She was exquisite, pink and delicate, he thought. He desperately wanted to be inside her but this whole situation was so insane he knew it'd take about two sweeps for him to cum and it wasn't his place to decide what happened next.

He looked up at the couple, Francis playing with Claire's nipples as they kissed deeply. Claire pulled back, looked at Francis and said, "It's OK, I want to" and with that Francis nodded slightly. Holy fuck, Meechum thought, this can not be happening.

"But I don't have any pro…",

"It's OK, and all taken care of," Claire said.

"I want this to be…",

"It will be," she said as she reached for him, "it will be more."

My brain is literally going to explode, he thought as he gave in to her reach and came down on top of her. He lent on the forearm of his arm with the injured hand and with the other he guided himself into her. They both gasped as he entered her, his injured hand keeping him low and close to her. He lay still for a moment, imprinting to memory the exquisite feeling it was to be inside her. Hot, tight, wet, perfect. His head close to hers, their breathing matched and rapid, she nodded slightly at him. And he began to slowly move.

Francis lay beside them letting his hand wander over Meechum's back and arse. Meechum was almost oblivious to it as he started to move inside his wife. He knew he didn't want to pound her, he wanted it languid, deep, sensual and dear god please, long. He could feel her gripping him which drove him insane. That he hadn't come the minute he entered her was both sign of a miracle and cause to give thanks. He'd pull out just enough to brush some of his cock over her clitoris then back in again. She was grinding her hips into him slowly and with purpose.

He hadn't realised that Francis had got a bottle of lube from the bedside table or that he had moved down the bed. He did notice that Francis had moved from caressing his back to solely his arse. As his hands spread his cheeks Meechum froze. Claire brought her hands up to his cheeks, reassuringly nodding her head and softly saying, "it's alright, just relax, that's it, just relax, come back to me." Meechum lent in and kissed her deeply, his forehead on hers, "you feel so good" he murmured, "I've imagined this one hundred times over." She smiled at him, kissing him again then whispered, "make me cum".

He kept his body close, pushing into her over and over, then Francis eased a finger into his arse. "OH GOD," Meechum grunted, almost collapsing onto Claire at the sensation. "Stay with me, stay with me, I'm so close Edward, Edward, breathe." He looked at her, his jaw clenched, his breath forced between muffled grunts. Francis lent to his ear, "sssh, we're gonna take this nice and slow. You focus on my Claire, I'll handle down below." With that he kissed Meechum's neck and grazed over his ear. Meechum fell back into rhythm with Claire, their eyes locked, their breathing in unison. She knew he was now holding himself in check, waiting for Francis to probe him once more when more than anything she wanted to be the one to have his first orgasm. She pulled her legs up, arching her back to draw him in deeper, moaning as she could feel herself edging closer and closer.

Francis pressed some more lube onto his fingers and glided them down Meechum's crack. A small smile would curl on his lips as he'd see and feel Meechum flinch and clench at their presence. This time he wouldn't take him by such surprise. He lent up to his ear, licking him lightly and whispering, "just relax, it's going to be fine, take a deep breath" before inserting a finger into his hole. Meechum crumpled onto Claire again but this time Francis stayed, at first just moving his finger ever so slightly, then pulling it out and putting it back in. For Meechum his body was so flooded with emotion he could hardly see straight. His arse was on fire but Claire, he was inside Claire. This reality kept his hips grinding into hers. Francis fell into their rhythm and at one stage added another finger to his probe. Meechum grunted from the assault and panted as he came closer and closer to orgasm. "Claire, I'm so close, I need you to cum, cum with me." His urgency was all she needed. "OH GOD," he cried out as his orgasm flooded through his being. "Keep fucking me, don't stop," Claire said as she came to the edge of hers. His shuddering weight on her with his cock still in her was enough as she felt herself go, gripping him, the sheets and her hair as her orgasm ricocheted through her.

Meechum collapsed on top of her, the two of them breathing hard and totally spent. Meechum lifted himself slightly and kissed her deeply over and over again, then down her neck with a gentle flick on her nipple. They laughed a little in intimate awkwardness.

"Well look at you two lovebirds," Francis said as he crawled back up the bed. Claire reached for him to come in and rest under her arm. The room was punctuated by the heavy breathing of Claire and Meechum as Francis stroked Meechum's arm that was lying across Claire. "I think once you two catch your breath it'll be time for a nightcap. Some scotch I think."

The threesome sat on the bed talking about nonsense, childhood stories and 20-something exploits. "So Meechum, there must have been some wild times during your police training?" Francis asked. "No sir, I was one of those straight-laced head-down boring guys." "Well," said Francis as he reached over to the bedside table to put down his scotch, "we can right those wrongs right here and now." And with that he climbed over Claire and pushed Meechum back onto the bed.

"Oh no, I'm not, I haven't, I don't, eugh, I just…" Meechum stammered. Claire chuckled, "all of those n'ts are about to be turned on their head," and lent over to kiss him softly and run her hands through his hair. Francis was on his knees between Meechum's legs as he pulled his tee off. "Relax Meechum, it's going to be fun." Meechum didn't know what to do, Claire was in his mouth and Francis had his balls in his hands. He realised there was little way to back out and perhaps this was the price he was going to pay for fucking his boss' wife. Just relax and go with it, he told himself as he felt Francis' tongue run along the underside of his totally spent cock.

Claire was kissing him on the neck, sucking on his nipples and running her hands over his abs. While Meechum tried to focus on that it soon became impossible to ignore what Francis was doing to him.

Francis licked the length of Meechum's cock, tasting his wife and cum as he worked. He took the head in his mouth ever so lightly causing an involuntary gasp from Meechum. He turned to Meechum's testicles, taking one in his mouth and sucking it deeply, then the other, then back again. He held Meechum's cock in his hand, lightly stroking it up and down helping it to grow. His mouth came over the top of it and then went down, taking most of it in his mouth. Meechum couldn't help but moan, his cock still sensitive from being in Claire. His hips involuntarily rose to meet Francis, forcing more of him into his mouth.

Francis kept his mouth on Meechum as he got his hands behind Meechum's knees and pulled them up towards him. Claire was leaning over Meechum so he could suckle her breast as she pinched his and ran her hands over him. Nothing turned Francis on quite so much as seeing his wife bed another man. Meechum's dick was almost as hard as it was when the night first began, which was Francis' cue to take it to the next level. He wrapped his mouth around his cock, sucking long and hard as he pulled himself off. He licked and sucked Meechum's ball sack and up and down his groin then moved to the space between his balls and arse. He licked and nipped at it slowly moving downwards. Meechum was completely helpless. As Francis' mouth reached his arsehole Meechum almost sat straight up 'OH GOD," he moaned. "It's OK, Edward, relax, relax," Claire cooed pushing him gently back onto the bed.

Francis let his tongue trace around Meechum's hole. He was so hard for him his guts ached to be inside of him but he knew it was going to take extra effort tonight. There would be plenty of time down the track to take it rough. He pressed his tongue firmly against his opening making Meechum grip the sheets and arch his back as his tongue entered him. Francis let his tongue trail around Meechum's arse, rimming him gently and deeply until he could feel Meechum's body yield to the sensation. He moved back to Meechum's achingly hard cock as he pressed one of his fingers inside him. "Aaagh," Meechum moaned, "Sir, I'm not sure I can…" Francis moved up to his face, "Meechum, in this room you call me Francis and what's going to happen now is going to blow your mind." He lent down and kissed him deeply, pressing his tongue deep into his mouth before trailing back down his body. He put more lube on Meechum and as he went down on him slowly re-entered his finger. He worked it ever so slowly, in and almost all the way out, in and almost out. Meechum began to feel more than just the searing pain, a tingling sensation that was hot-wired back to his cock.

Francis kept working Meechum's cock as he added another finger. Meechum let out a guttural cry and his whole body tensed, any good pain flying away. Francis hushed him, and used his other hand to pump Meechum's dick. He drizzled more lube onto his fingers and worked them in and out, slightly prising them apart as he went. Meechum's heart was pounding, his jaw locked as his body descended into a confused mess of pleasure and pain. Francis' cock was so hard he couldn't take it any longer. He handed the lube to Meechum, "rub as much of that on me as you like." Meechum found himself shaking as he took Francis' cock in his hand, rubbing lube liberally from its tip to its base. "You need to trust me Meechum," he said as he pushed him back and pulled him down the bed, "It's gonna hurt and then, then it will blow your mind. But first, you're going to have to fucking relax."

Meechum nodded, breathing hard, his cock aching again. Claire had moved to the top of the bed, in line with the men, and slid her hand between her legs. "I need you to roll over Meechum, on your knees," Francis said. He pressed his cock over Meechum's arse slowly, trying to contain his desire to simply fuck him hard. Meechum face was on the bed with his knees drawn up under him. Francis pushed his cock into Meechum's arse, barely breaking the surface. Meechum cried out and grabbed at the bed as Francis edged himself in, then slightly out then a little bit further in. Francis was holding his breath trying not to instantly lose his load in Meechum's tight hole. Meechum was grunting and growling, his head pushed into the bed until Claire reached down, and with her hand under his chin raised his head slightly, taking her fingers from her cunt to his mouth. Holy fuck this is going to kill me, he thought. Francis clenched his jaw, trying to go as slowly as possible and finding Meechum's spot to send him over a mind-blowing edge. Meechum was writhing, not seeming to find any enjoyment in the situation. Claire angled herself slightly so her cunt was almost under Meechum's nose. She rubbed herself slowly, her eyes locked on Francis.

Francis kept moving slowly until he could feel Meechum push back on him ever so slightly. Francis leaned deep over Meechum, kissing his back and gently moaning as he let himself sink deeper and deeper into Meechum. He reached under him and took Meechum's cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Meechum was grunting "oh God" over and over, gripping the sheets with his good hand and resting his head on the bandaged one. The fucker was somehow going to make him cum again, he thought. At that point Francis pulled back and entered on such an angle it made Meechum yell. Orgasmic endorphins flooded him, overriding the burning pain of Francis' cock in his arse. Francis knew he'd found the spot and aimed for it again and again. Meechum took his cock in his hand, frantically pumping it and, drawing deep breaths between words, grunted "you're gonna make me cum". Francis was so close that hearing those words almost had an instantaneous effect. Meechum crumpled under him, his load sprayed on his abs and the bed as he let out a long deep groan. Francis pulled out, flipped Meechum over and shot his load all over his chest, falling forward onto him as he was spent. Claire smiled down on the two men as she made herself cum, her soft breathiness making them both look toward her.

A silence descended on the room peppered with heavy breathing. Francis moved off Meechum but leaned up to kiss him passionately, running his hand through Meechum's hair and pulling him closer. Meechum's heart was still pounding and his arse ached. His hand throbbed and he could kill for some pain killers. Claire moved down the bed, bringing herself between the men. The three bodies lay intertwined and they dozed and talked until the sun started to rise.


End file.
